Medical electrodes are used to transmit electrical signals or currents between the body of a patient and external medical equipment. These electrodes typically comprise a conductive composition adhered to or otherwise in contact with, the skin of the patient, and a conductor, which is electrically connected to the conductive composition and to the external medical equipment.
The conductive compositions are typically water containing hydrogels. Water containing conductive compositions are subject to loss of water during storage. Because the electrical properties of the composition and, consequently, of the electrode are sensitive to the water content of the conducting composition, medical electrodes that contain such conductive compositions require expensive packaging, such as foil barrier packaging, to prevent water loss and, thus, attain reasonable shelf life. Thus, a need exists for a conductive composition that can be used in medical electrodes whose electrical properties do not change significantly when stored open to the atmosphere and, thus, can be packaged in less expensive packaging.